The Genius of Insanity: The Beginnig
by Dragonien and Shikamaru
Summary: in a world where fantasy is reality and anime comes to life, 3 people must stand up and accept their fate as violence prone heroes to save the world. now if only they would take their destiny seriously. Fixed the chapters and 3 is finished
1. prolog

Dragonien: welcome to my new attempt at this story last time it was flagged and deleted for some unknown reason so this time i have done my best to see that it fits the standards to the best of my ability.

Shikamaru: (grabs card in Dragonien's hand) you just read that off this card...

Dragonien: what do you want from me? I wrote this whole story i think i can cheat on the opening a bit.

Shikamaru: (sigh) your so troublesome. As you all should know by now like all fan fiction we do not own any of the copyrighted stuff but Cory Nick and Randy along with several other characters coming up later do belong to us so please don't sue us or steal them.

Dragonien: (takes card from Shikamaru) you just read that off the back of my card...

Shikamaru: ... ... ... LOOK OVER THERE (runs away)

Dragonien: w...t...f...? anyway ON TO THE STORY!

Genius of Insanity: The Beginning

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

All around them the walls were rippling like water does when you drop a rock in it. The furniture in the room began to melt like candle wax as Cory and Randy scrambled to get to the door before the room lost what little stability it had left. As they ran for the door they didn't seem to notice nick slowly phase away before the room liquefied into a spiraling whirlpool of chaos. Just as they reached the door the vortex of liquid reality swept Cory and Randy into itself and pulled them into the hole in reality the vortex was draining into. But maybe we should back up a bit. Lets start the day before.

It was a warm august day just like any ofter as randy, cory, and nick were playing game cube at Randy's house. "heehee take that and THAT and THAAAAT!" cory yelled as he beat the crap out of nicks character on One Piece Grand Battle. As Cory was about to do a special on Nicks character both his and Nicks cell phones started ringing. They both answered their phones as Randy started sorting through some conveniently placed mail. Cory hung up his phone and said "hey guys guess what? Apparently i just got accepted to the university of B.A.K.A. Also known as U.B.A.K.A. Not to be confused with Chewbaka." "really? Thats weird so did i" nick said as he hung his phone up. "me too" Randy added as he held up a letter with the university of B.A.K.A. Logo on it. "when do you all leave?" Cory asked. "tomorrow" Randy answered. "Ditto" Nick added.

:The Next Day:

"what an unusual coincidence that all three of us are all in the same dorm room" Nick said as he was glancing at all three of theirs Dormitory assignments that had conveniently come in the mail that morning. "Yes... coincidence." Cory and Randy said in unison both with shifty eyes... ... ... ... ... "As if it was planned by someone... ... ..." Nick added, also with shifty eyes. "yes... planned..." Cory and Randy said in unison again, still with shifty eyes. After a few more minutes of eyes shifting back and forth nick broke the silence by saying "well i guess ill see you guys there." "what do you mean? Aren't you coming with us in Randy's car?" Cory queried. "Nope i got a great deal on a plane ticket from Nick replied. Cory started coughing loudly COUGH product placement COUGH. " Are you ok dude?" Nick asked obliviously. "yea i think i just got something stuck in my throat." Cory quickly replied with his eyes shifting again. "Well we need to get on the road" Randy said, interrupting Cory's shifting case of shifty eyes. "See you later Nick" Cory said to Nick. Nick began walking toward the sunset with sad music playing in the background. Both Cory and Randy were waving goodbye to Nick as he slowly walked toward the horizon. As Nick was almost out of sight Randy leaned over toward Cory. "wasn't it noon like 5 minutes ago and when did we get outside?" Randy whispered to Cory. "Shhhh" Cory replied.

:After a very long car ride filled with Weird Al songs:

"Finally we're here" Cory said with a loud yawn as he stepped out of the car. "see i told you my car could get us here" Randy said proudly while patting the hood of his car with his palm. As Randy's hand hit the car's hood his car split in half and began issuing large clouds of smoke from the remains of it causing Cory to have an anime style sweat drop. Randy was trying to put the pieces of his car back together with a waterfall crying effect. "You better hurry hurry up Randy before i get the top bunk." Cory yelled back as he started to run toward the dorm rooms. This apparently caught Randy's attention because as soon as Cory had said that Randy ran off toward the dorm rooms at Mach 2.

:After a very destructive race through the campus:

Cory and Randy were observing their room with an awkward look as they watched Nick hang drapes over the windows. With the power of major sweat dropping action behind them Randy and Cory walked over to nick and tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you want?" Nick asked in a rude tone. "Thats not a very nice way to talk to your roommates." Randy said. As soon as Randy said that Nick tensed up and started to slowly started to turn around. When he was turning around cory asked "what the hell are you doing?" "Uh decorating?" Nick replied with a nervous smile. "Right..." said Randy. "Well... DIBS ON THE TOP BUNK!" Cory yelled. "OH NO YOU DONT!" Randy yelled back. This caused a massive argument to start between Randy and Cory and since he didn't want to get involved Nick sat down so he could finish reading his book. Just when nick was on the last paragraph Cory and Randy looked over and saw the cover of the book nick was reading. It looked like a sticker was hanging off the edge of the title where it said Dimensional Rape for Dummies. Nick quickly realized that the sticker was coming off and quickly pressed it back on so now the title was Dimensional Manipulation for Complete and Total Morons. Randy and Cory looked at each other and yelled "RUN!".

All around them the walls were rippling like water does when you drop a rock in it. The furniture in the room began to melt like candle wax as Cory and Randy scrambled to get to the door before the room lost what little stability it had left. While they ran for the door they didn't seem to notice nick slowly phase away before the room liquefied into a spiraling whirlpool of chaos. Just as they reached the door the vortex of liquid reality swept Cory and Randy into itself and pulled them into the hole in reality the vortex was draining into. They both tried to swim out but the current was too strong and it pulled them under as darkness enveloped them.

Dragonien: well did you like it? I spent over an hour revising the original one into this please review it.

Shikamaru: stop begging.

Dragonien: NEVER! NOT until I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!

Shikamaru: Just great people please just review so he will shut up.

COMING SOON:

Genius of Insanity:The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Insanity Begins


	2. The Insanity Begins

Dragonien: hurray the second chapter. I'm really sorry this is taking so long I'm having problems with my computer correctly uploading the chapters to fan fic it keeps trying to cut pieces of the text out.

Shikamaru: dude they don't care just let them read the story.

Dragonien: put a sock in it I'm trying to give our viewers a bit of information.

Shikamaru: (hits Dragonien over the head with a metal bat) ok that should take care of him for a bit. Remember we don't own any of the shows we've taken elements from yada yada. On to the story.

The Genius of Insanity: The Beginning

Chapter 2: Normality Restored... Sort Of

Darkness...

Darkness...

All around him all Randy could see was total, complete, encompassing darkness. He frantically darted his head from side to side, looking for any means of escape or at least figuring out where he was. From the deepest reaches of the darkness around him Randy heard a loud Popping sound that echoed infinitely around him. There was a bright flash of light and when Randy was able to see again he saw that he was in some kind of super high-tech laboratory. There was another loud pop accompanied by a flash of light and the entire female cast of Tenchi Muyo appeared and started doing an Irish step dance to music who's origin was unknown. "What the hell is going on here?" Randy said out loud. Everyone immediately went silent as they noticed the intruder. "Uh oh...' Randy said to himself. He started to slowly back away and, tripping over a wrench that was lying on the ground, fell into some kind of capsule machine thing. The door silently slid closed with a hiss and the capsule was filled with a weird smelling purple gas. "wha... whats going on?" Randy yelled.

Randy was starting to have trouble breathing when what felt like an electric surge went through his body. The surge was followed by another and another and another continuously, each stronger than the last. The electric surges were slowly changing Randy, making him slightly skinnier, changing his eye color from brown a dark sapphire blue. His hair was probably the most noticeable change. It was growing very long from Randy's near buzz-cut short hair to well past shoulder length and making it an even brighter shade of red. He didn't really notice at the time but he no longer needed to breath. The surging feeling suddenly disappeared as fast as it had started. The capsule door slid open, releasing the remaining gas with a silent hiss. What the hell just happened? Randy thought to himself. "YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MASTERPIECE!" Washu screamed. She pulled out what looked like a giant high-tech bazooka and fired right at Randy. Randy threw his arms out before him like a shield in a worthless attempt to protect himself. If only the missile wouldn't hit me He thought to himself and miraculously his wish came true. The missile went flying right through him into some extremely flammable chemicals behind him. Just as the explosion was about to envelope Randy he disappeared in a small flash of light. "What the hell?" Ryoko said in confusion was a mysterious robed figure lurking in behind some equipment disappeared into the shadows.

:Somewhere deep within a dense forest:

"Where in the heck am i?" Nick said aloud while aimlessly wandering through the forest's dense foliage. He didn't notice the steep hill on the other side of a bush as he brushed past and began tumbling downhill dangerously fast. "AHHHHH" Nick yelled as he continued rolling down the hill until he finally came to a stop, hitting his head on a tree. "ouch that hurt." Nick said. He looked up and noticed that the tree he had run into was sitting at the base of a small straw hut. Oddly convenient for there to be a hut out here in the middle of nowhere he thought to himself. Nick decided to go inside to the hut and rest for it looked to be abandoned long ago.

Inside the hut was very plain. Nothing more than a small straw bed sat in one corner and a wooden table in the middle. Both were covered in an extremely thick layer of dust. The odd thing was the item sitting on the table. It was what appeared to be a metal headband with a bunch of different symbols on it. Among others there was the symbol for sand, leaf, stone, mist, and sound. Normally it wouldn't have been a cause for so much attention but it was the only thing in the whole hut that was completely clean. There wasn't a single speck of dust or anything else to be found on it. whats this? Nick thought. He reached out and picked up the headband only to be thrown to the ground by an earthquake. "whats going on?" nick yelped. The table that the headband had been sitting on was sinking into the ground. "oh no a trap!" nick yelled in realization.

He ran outside only to be face to face with a giant boulder. "AHHHHHH" nick screamed as he started to run for his life from the giant rolling boulder. Despite nick running as fast as he could the boulder was quickly catching up with him and would soon make him into a human pancake. Just as he was about to be flattened by the boulder he disappeared in a flash of light and in his place was nothing that a pair of jeans that looked very familiar. "Thats two" a familiar robed figure said in a deep male voice before fading into the shadows.

:Somewhere in a hidden underground temple:

"Damn i can barely see a foot in front of me" Cory whined in aggravation. He had been stumbling around in the dark for a over an hour. Sheesh wheres a flashlight when you need it? Cory asked himself. As he was walking forward he began to notice a steady climb in the amount of light in the cave. maybe I'm nearing the exit of this damned cave he thought hopefully. Unfortunately when he reached the source of light he was disappointed to find that it wasn't the exit but some kind of torch lit alter with a giant Ruby mounted on a marble base in the center of the circular cave."oh shiny" Cory said while staring at the ruby. He began to slowly walk towards it with an arm reaching out as if to touch it.

NO! an unknown voice screamed causing the sound to echo all around the chamber. "who's there?" Cory asked, the scream having snapped him out of his trance. "TURN BACK... turn back... turn back..." the voice echoed again. "why should i?" Cory asked rather rudely than how most people talk to disembodied voices. "IT IS NOT YET TIME" the voice responded. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cory replied, his annoyance obvious. "IT IS NOT YET TIME" the voice repeated. "screw you" Cory said and he ran over to grab the gem.

As soon as his hand touched the surface of the gem his entire body started burning. "AHHHHHH" Cory yelled out in pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire and it sort of was. Small bits of flame were being emitted from Cory's body as it changed. It started with his hair. All of his hair fell out all over his body. His body began to grow both in height and in power. He became well over 8 feet tall and very muscular ripping through most of his cloths (thank god his underwear survived that part). Next was the scales. His entire body was quickly covered in bright red scales. His finger and toenails fell out as they were replaced by scales and both his toes and fingers grew wicked looking, razor sharp claws. Then a bigger pain shot through his back as his shoulder blades felt like they were splitting in two. And they were! a pair of bright red wings ripped themselves out of his back destroying what little of his shirt was left. His shoulder blades had in fact split to accommodate his wings. A sharp pain just above his buttocks signaled that something was happening there. Cory twisted his head around a bit just in time to see a scale-covered tail burst out of his hindquarters and rip a hole in the back of his undergarments. Next came the head. His face began to slowly stretch forward into a more reptilian shape. He had a snout! his new, longer mouth then grew razor sharp, dagger-like teeth. Two black horns sprouted out of his head and grew back behind his head. The burning intensified as his insides began to shift around and change. He could feel his internal organs changing, shifting. He even grew a couple of new ones. The last thing to change was his eyes turning from their normal pale blue color to a bright emerald green. Then as rapidly as the burning had started it was gone.

Cory shakily stood up and almost lost his balance even though his tail was helping him balance. "Ok what the hell just happened?" Cory said and noticed that his voice was now much, much deeper. "YOU HAVE DISTURBED THE RUBY NOW YOU MUST BE PUNISHED" the disembodied voice said. Suddenly a huge ball of fire shot out of the Ruby and sped straight for Cory. Out of nowhere a robed figure appeared in front of Cory and waved his hand. The fireball flew to the side as if the robed figure had just pushed it aside. "now is not the time young one there is still much for you to do" the robed man said and with a wave of his hands Cory was enveloped in a green light that formed itself into a new set of fitting clothes for his new form. Nothing fancy just a simple white shirt and blue jeans with a hole in the shirt for his wings and a hole in the jeans for his tail. Before Cory could ask any questions the robed man waved his hand again and Cory disappeared in a flash of light. "Thats the final one. All the pieces are in place soon i shall initiate my plan." the man said and simply vanished without a trace.

In a blinding flash of light Cory, Nick, and Randy all appeared in the middle of their dorm room. "Haha nick your pants are gone." Cory teased while pointing at nick who's pants were apparently missing in action. Immediately Randy and Nick looked at Cory and yelled "AH MONSTER!" Nick ran over to the closet and locked himself inside while Randy ran towards the bathroom and without even realizing it ran straight through the door. "That was strange" Cory said...

END OF CHAPTER 2

Dragonien: (wakes up) hey why was i asleep? OH YAY THE SECOND CHAPTER.

Shikamaru: Is it just me or is he getting stupider?

Dragonien: what was that?

Shikamaru: nothing nothing just talking to myself.

Dragonien: yes well anyways people please review it i wanna know what you think and don't be afraid to give suggestions on how to make it better i give cookies to people that give me advice.

Shikamaru: yes well anyway we think we have the upload problem sorted out we're going to resubmit a slightly revised chapter one and this chapter and f it doesn't get uploaded correctly please be patient well have it sorted out eventually.

Dragonien: uh yea what he said.

Shikamaru: now if you'll excuse me (takes out wooden mallet) i have some pressing matters to attends too (walks towards Dragonien)

Dragonien: uh oh...

COMING SOON:

The Genius Of Insanity: The Beginning

Chapter 3: Beware Freaks in Cloaks


	3. Beware freaks in Cloaks

Dragonien: Chapter three hurray.

Shikamaru: you seem rather perky today.

Dragonien: well i am because of two things. One I glad that I getting the story typed up finally and Two i just ate three bags of sugar.

Shikamaru: sigh why am i not surprised?

Dragonien: TO THE STORY!

Genius of Insanity: The Beginning

Chapter 3: Beware Freaks in Cloaks

"That was strange" Cory said. Nick stuck his head out of the closet slightly. "Is it gone?" Nick asked almost inaudibly. "Is what gone?" Cory replied. "AH ITS STILL THERE" Nick screamed. "What the hell are you talking about?" Cory asked. "AND IT TALKS!" Nick yelled. "Nick you idiot shut the hell up" Cory said in aggravation. "Cory is that you?" Randy asked from inside the bathroom. "Duh who else would it be?" Cory responded. Randy opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. "well its not like you look like yourself" Randy said. "Good point." Cory replied with a rather toothy grin.

"Hey nick if your done wetting yourself in there you can come out now" Randy called out in the direction of the closet. Nick slowly stepped out of the closet and said "Thats not nice!". "well its true you looked like you were about to wet yourself in fear." Cory teased. "Not like its everyday that my friend turns into a dragon." Nick retaliated. "good point. So anyway... what the hell just happened?" Randy said. Both Randy and Nick looked at Cory accusingly. "hey it wasn't me Nick was the one reading that weird book." Cory said defensively. "Oh you mean this one?" Nick said and held up the Dimensional Manipulation for Complete and Total Morons. "Yea i bet it was that book that did it." Randy said. "why would a strategy guide turn Cory into a dragon?" Nick asked. Before Randy could ask what nick meant Nick realized that the cover of book had peanut butter on it and after wiping it off revealed that the full title was Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Dimensional Manipulation for Complete and Total Morons. "ok scratch that theory" Cory said.

Suddenly the room was filled with a strong wind causing papers to blow across the room and in a bright flash of light a figure in a dark blue robe appeared in front of them. He seemed to be very mysterious though it might just be the fact that between his full-body robe and the hood hiding his face you couldn't see any of him at all. "who the hell are you?" Randy asked. "Hey i know you your the dude that i saw in that cave." Cory said. "yes but don't call me 'dude'" the man said with annoyance. "So do you two know each other?" Nick asked. "ok enough pleasantries its time to get down to business." The robed man interjected. "you three have been chosen to defend the universe from a great evil." the man said. "your joking right? I mean we don't even know your name and you just come in here and say we have to save the universe? Sounds like a practical joke that'd be expected from the seniors." Randy said. "oh please forgive me my name is Mysterious Old Man." the man said. "... ... ... your joking right?" Cory asked. "No I'm serious" Old Man said. "who in their right mind would name their child Mysterious Old Man?" Nick asked. "Its a family name" Old Man replied. ... ... ... ... Nick, Cory, and Randy all paused for a minute then they all began to laugh uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHAHA" all three of them laughed themselves almost into a coma. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! It was my grandfathers name" Old Man yelled but all it did was cause the others to laugh louder.

After they had gotten through their laughing fit Mysterious Old Man tried to explain some more. "You see I've been watching you three for a long time to see if you were the chosen ones." He explained. "so basically... you've been stalking us right?" Cory asked. "Exactly... I MEAN NO I've been looking for the signs that the chosen ones show throughout their life. And all three of you have shown the signs that tell me you are the ones destined to save us all" Old Man said. "How are three normal people supposed to save an entire universe?" Nick asked. "see thats the thing you aren't normal you each have something special about you." Old Man responded. "Like what? Besides the fact that Cory's a 9 foot tall dragon we're just normal people." Randy asked. "Now thats the good part all three of you have special powers you have yet to unlock and i have instruction manuals for you." Old Man explained and pulled out three books from his robes. One was about the size of a dictionary, the second one was only about the size of a small spiral notebook, and the third was at least a foot thick. "Here you are." Old man said while he handed out the books. Randy got the small one, Nick got the dictionary one and Cory got the big one. "These are supposed to tell us what powers we have and how to use them?" Cory asked. "well theirs are but that one you have is part of a set." Old Man replied and from his robes he pulled out 15 more books, each slightly bigger than the last. "Where does he get those from?" Randy whispered to Nick. "Your joking right? You seriously expect me to read all of those books?" Cory asked. "Yes they explain how to use your magic and other skills." Old Man replied. "wait... magic?" Cory asked. "Yes you are a dragon. In fact to be precise your a dragon prince. Your kingdom was attacked and enslaved long ago and you were sent here to be kept safe until you grew up." Old Man explained.

"... ... ... your joking right? Cory? A Prince? HAHA thats rich." Randy said. "well it's true his father was the king of the Dragarien Empire" Old Man replied. "Whats next? I'm the Grand Puubaa?" Randy said. "No you're" Old Man started to say but was interrupted by being sandwiched between the wall and the door which was slammed open. "Good day fools I your dean Mr. T." the man said. He was a tall, dark skinned man with about 20 pounds of gold jewelery hanging around his neck. "uh hello Dean T... ... ..." Nick said nervously. " Thats MR. Dean T to you fool I here to remind you that theres no pets allowed in the dormitory" Dean T said. "uh ok sir thank you for the reminder" Randy said. "No problem fool now get that statue out of here it ugly fool." Dean T said while gesturing to Cory and with that he walked out and slammed the door closed. They all looked where the cloaked guy had been and all they saw was a small black spot on the wall.

"Who's he calling ugly? Hasn't he ever heard of a comb?" Cory remarked "Wonder where that weirdo in the cloak went" Randy said. "good riddance if you ask me. Think about it in all those games and Animes and TV shows when a person like him shows up and says something like "You are the chosen one" the people he says it to end up getting into endless amounts of dangerous and deadly adventures" Cory said. "I just thought of something... how is Cory going to go to class as a 9 foot tall dragon? I mean if he just came into the classroom the teacher would probably call the cops or the FBI and he'd be put in some secret government facility and dissected" Nick said. "Hey this book says i can phase through walls heh what a load of crap" Randy said while gesturing to a random page in the book the cloaked man had given him. Cory and Nick both began flipping through their own books (well Cory began flipping through the smallest of his which was bigger than the Websters dictionary).

Randy let out a loud yawn as he jumped up (unnaturally high for a normal human to jump) onto the top bunk of the bunk bed. "well I'm going to sleep goodnight weirdos" Randy said before falling asleep. "I think ill turn in too" Nick said and collapsed on his bed on the opposite wall. Cory just took his giant stack of books and set them on the desk in the corner and started reading them. Unknown to them a dark shape was stalking just outside their window...

Dragonien: yay finally the third chapter is typed!

Shikamaru: You'd think someone with no life like yourself would be able to type more.

Dragonien: HEY THATS MEAN! (runs away to go cry in the bathroom)

Shikamaru: (sigh) How did i get stuck with an idiot like him?

_**COMING SOON!**_

_**Chapter 4: An Unwelcome Visitor**_


End file.
